halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stewart-A210
* |rank = |specialty = Heavy Weapons|battles = *Battle of Demeter-4 * *Battle of New Amsterdam *Battle of New Century * * *Battle of San Andreas *Skirmish at Mekron City *Vixel Rebellion|status = Decreased|class = , }} Stewart-A210, born Stewart Cruiser, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was best known for his role within the Alpha-Zulu Corps' Alpha Team as he was tasked with heavy weapons and demolition jobs. He along with the rest of Alpha severed as grand players in the Vixel Rebellion which he would sacrifice himself to kill General Connor Stewart, but instead died by his hands. Biography Born on the Independent colony world, Iris, Stewart Cruiser was born to a very low life family as his father was a gang member and very abusive and his mother was a drug attic. Stewart had older sister named Cassandra and was the one person in family who cared for him. Stewart's father use to physically beat the boy for just breathing and would also beat his wife and daughter. One day, Stewart had enough and fought back against his father, almost killing him. That night, Cassandra and Stewart ran away from home to avoid their father's wrath and their mother's neglect. Unknown to both of them, their father had some of his gang follow them to the Huntsman Docks. Kidnapping them both, Stewart's father gave them full authority to do what ever, and so, they beat Stewart and raped Cassandra. Stewart trying to get free to save his sister, grabbed a knife a slit the throat of a gang member. Another pulled a gun on the 9 year old and almost shot him of to wasn't for the intervention of . Offering them jobs, Cassandra and Stewart accepted, with Cassandra entering a desk job on Earth, and Stewart becoming a Spartan-III. In basic training, Stewart would met fellow recruits Roderick-A207 and Steven-A231. As one, they would form a very solid bond and show amazing team work in battle. Stewart would often send messages to Cassandra on Earth and soon, she would bare a son who she named Stewart after him. Later down the line, the team would be joined by James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 and form Tiger Team. Human-Covenant War Battle of Demeter-4 Entering the atmosphere of Demeter-4 onboard the UNSC Defender of Mercy on February 23rd 2537, Tiger came into contact with a small Covenant vessel. Steven-A231 and James-A208 came up with a plan to board the ship undetected and enter the system. Boarding the ship, Tiger Team used a drifting pelican which attracted the Covenant. Once onboard, Tiger made their way through the hanger and into a service deck. Through the small deck, the spartans entered a free space between decks for cover until they arrived on the planet. Dropping out of the cruiser, Tiger quietly navigated themselves to a small Covenant AA station. Roderick ordered Steven and Elizabeth to take to the high ground to provide intel, recon, and cover fire for the rest of the team. Roderick, Stewart and James moved through Covenant defenses to take out the AA's currently firing at UNSC Army Base Striker. As the team moved in on one AA, they were spotted and fired upon. Providing the fire necessary, Steven and Elizabeth soon came under fire themselves. James and Roderick then had to defend both Steven and Elizabeth plus Stewart as he planted explosives onto the AA's. Able to hold off the Covenant, Tiger then retreated to the cliffside and jumped off to survive. While going down the cliff, Stewart detonated the explosives killing almost 150 Covenant and destroying both AA guns. Reaching Striker Base, Tiger proceeded to clear the Covenant from the facility, and re-activated three AA guns and basic station defenses. Tiger met up with Major Kirby and were then reassigned to strike a nearby city controlled by the Covenant. At the time, Sergeant Major Roderick Stein then moved Tiger to Janson City. The spartans were able to place several beacons around the city in heavy Covenant places of interest and deployments for orbital bombardment. Leaving the city onboard a stolen phantom, Tiger gave the word and the Defender of Mercy used its MAC rounds and severed large Covenant controlled sectors. Brining in Battlegroups 110 and the North Fleet, Demeter-4 and the UNSCDF were able to push the Covenant off world leaving only three ships left against the UNSC twenty seven ships. With their heroism, the members of Tiger were promoted with Stewart now being a Sergeant Major in the UNSC Army. Operation PROMETHEUS Like all of Tiger Team, Stewart was pulled from Operation PROMETHEUS by ONI due to the current secret formation of the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Instead, Stewart was sent with Tiger Team to perform recon on New Constantinople as the planet was then under siege by the Covenant. Battle of New Amsterdam The first mission for the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Stewart and the rest of Tiger were renamed as Alpha Team and were deployed to New Amsterdam, Steven's home world. Alpha was deployed to Fulcrum City and given full freedom on what to do. Steven would use his knowledge of the city and navigate Alpha through to hit strategic spots for both the Covenant and UNSC. Stewart, Elizabeth and James would later run a distraction for the Covenant leading a large attack force while Roderick and Steven went underground to eliminate the Covenant. Providing covering fire for Roderick and Steven, Stewart and Alpha pushed up the UNSC front lines along with several ODST's and marines. During the front assault against several Covenant, Stewart was also assigned to test ONI's new weapon entitled " ". Using the laser to destroy dozens of Stewart "fell in love with it." After Roderick was successful in his goal, Stewart gave the all clear and the UNSC fell back to avoid the sink hole. Mission to Salem Alpha was then deployed to the city of Salem, Steven's home town which was decimated by Covenant forces and was attacking several army bases there. Surprisingly, the spartans were ordered for civilian evacuation as it was left to Sierra Team to reinforce the front lines. Moving through the city, the spartans found a civilian but Steven was angered by who they found, Pablo Martinez. Having to witness his brother almost kill a civilian, Stewart guarded Pablo while Roderick tried to get Steven up to his feet. Pablo then told the spartans were Steven's father was located. Agreeing to take him to his father in exchange for his life, Pablo lead Alpha to a warehouse were several civilians were in hiding with Steven's father Maxwell leading them. Steven and his father were able to re-connect but then the Covenant attacked the warehouse. Alpha, Pablo and Maxwell went to work defending the civilians with Pablo severely injured. Stewart, James and Elizabeth pushed on the front while Steven and his father stayed back and Roderick guarded civilians. Doing all they could, once Steven entered his rage, Stewart provided as much cover as he could and even saved his life a few times. After pelicans came, Alpha and the civilians fled the planet once and for all. Promotion Though the planet was almost entirely glassed, the UNSC was able to pull an entire fleet to New Amsterdam and resulted in an UNSC victory. What came as a surprise however for both Stewart and Alpha was their promotion to becoming high ranking members of the army. Stewart was only a warrant officer at the Battle of New Amsterdam, but was then promoted to a Chief Warrant Officer of the Army. Battle of New Century The Battle of New Century began with the Covenant attacking the capital New London. After a day, the Hamlet was deployed with the corps to defeat the Covenant. Stewart assisted with Operation Dive-bomb by providing a permitter around where Bravo was operating and killing dozens of Covenant there. After Bravo Team was successful, Alpha deployed to Next Dawn Base along with Delta Team to prepare their next assault in OPERATION Red Rover. Far into the night, Delta Leader reported the operation a failure as several marines laid dead and soon, Delta went dark. Afterwards the Covenant captured the Lapus Desert and Gorge, forcing Roderick and Avery devised OPERATION: Sandstorm. Spartan Teams Alpha, Bravo, Echo, Yankee, and Zulu were deployed each charging at a Covenant LZ. About four hours later, Roderick reported the operation as a success even though one member of Echo Team was confirmed as a casualty. On November 29th 2545, Covenant forces invaded New Stellic City, and turned it into a dark zone. Alpha Team along with Bravo and Foxtrot move into the Covenant dark zone which contained the whole city, in order to get a full read on New Stellic. Moving into the city at 23:30 hours, the spartans made their way through, silencing all Covenant they found. By 1 o'clock in the morning, Benjamin-B300 and Steven had found the Covenant command center. Benji along with Foxtrot Team were deployed to the center and easily took it over. Clearing the skies for an opening for the Hamlet, Benjamin-B300 contacted Captain Avery stating the mission was a success. Alpha and Bravo were then deployed to New Stellic's beachhead East Defense facility when Captain Avery ordered all members of the Alpha-Zulu Corps onto the UNSC Altman including Stewart. Fall of Reach Arriving on Reach along with NOBLE Team, the Alpha-Zulu Corps quickly went to work clearing out local Covenant forces. Stewart ran several hit and runs against heavy Covenant locations. During one operation, Stewart became slightly injured and forced Steven-A231 to use his shotgun to defend the spartans. Afterwards, Stewart was patched but was ordered to stay put, denying the order, Stewart and Edward ran black ops around already explored Covenant sites. Operations were moving smoothly until the Covenant attacked New Alexandria, a mega city near the spartans HQ. Alpha was sent in but their pelican was almost instantly shot down by Covenant AA's as they entered the city. Roderick then ordered Alpha to change the objective from civilian evacuation to taking out the AA's. Finding some marines and ODST's along the way, Alpha recruited them and deployed them to the far west while Steven-A231, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 went to the east and Roderick, Stewart and Edward-B234 hit the middle. The spartans successfully destroyed their AA's while the marines were all but killed. Luckily, with the AA's down, the Altman was able to destroy the third but was severally damaged. Captain Michael Tarkin then sent down Sierra Team along with Charlie and Mike Teams and a legion of marines to secure the old Covenant AA centers and to establish a permitter. Moving inward to complete their primary objective, Alpha Team found a prison camp and freed a group of thirty-five civilians. Moving them to the New Alexandria airport fro evacuation, Alpha was then tasked with defending the airport while reactivated the defense complex across the river. Holding out just long enough, Alpha was able to complete their objective. Returning to the Altman, Alpha was then tasked with gathering necessary parts for repairs as the Altman was heavily damaged during the Siege of New Alexandria. After repairs were made, Admiral Stanford Doland ordered a full retreat of all human forces from Reach as the planet was lost, and on August 30th the Altman left with the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Battle of Earth October 22nd 2552, the Covenant found Earth and the final battle of the war had begun. Alpha Team was soon deployed to New Mombasa and took up the role of front line assault. With the spartans help, the UNSC was able to regain almost five miles of territory and were constantly moving forward. That night, more and more Covenant ships came to Earth and New Mombasa. Roderick had to make a choice, spend the night in the dark with injured marines or find a means of escape to save the wounded lives. Taking the latter of the two, Roderick found a Spirit landing near their location. Together Roderick and Alpha Team's pilot would raid the drop ship and successfully capture it. Getting everyone onto the Spirit, Roderick went to Sydney and contacted the UNSC Security Council stating that the income Spirit was them and that they needed a medical crew ASAP. After landing at the UNSC Council building, the medical crew went to work and Alpha was called to see the council. Reporting directly to the council, Alpha was then placed on several stealth operstions with Spartan Team Oscar. On October 30th Alpha and Oscar were investigating a Covenant outpost near the town of Voi. Seeing a massive Covenant deployment area by the town, Roderick requested permission to attack. His request was granted and with Oscar, Echo, Foxtrot, Quebec, Yankee, Tango and November attacked the deployment area with over thirty-thousand marines including air force and army soldiers. After a ten day along operation, the Covenant fell and Roderick was victorious, but at the cost of almost twenty-thousand soldiers and several spartans. Roderick and the rest of Alpha was then deployed to Moscow to assist Orange Team and Purple Team. When Alpha arrived, their first task was to successful defend several locations of interest for the Covenant. As Alpha completed their task, the Covenant raids kept coming and almost never stopped until the Spartan II's arrived on the scene. Allowing Timothy-127 and Gary-009 to take command, the ten spartans went into a Covenant dark zone surrounding Siberia and within hours took control of the area. On November 17th Roderick deployed the Alpha-Zulu Corps to New Mombasa to not let any Covenant escape while the Spartan II's cut a hole in Covenant defense to attack their heart. After the left Earth, the Alpha-Zulu Corps was re-deployed to Mars for a memorial service. Post War Conflicts After the war, Stewart and the rest of the Alpha-Zulu Corps stepped into the public eye and became the face of the Spartan-III's. Once relocated to San Andreas, Stewart would work alongside local law enforcement and also be deployed to several Insurrectionist Installations around the planet. For his actions during the war and around San Andreas, Stewart was offered the promotion to Captain, but chose to stay as a Chief Warrant Officer. Stewart at one point became an almost vigilante type person until the Battle of San Andreas. Battle of San Andreas On June 18th2558, a Covenant fleet, the Fleet of Regretful Redemption attacked San Andreas. Roderick then deployed Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams to combat the Covenant. Alpha soon also deployed only after almost every member of Shield Team was killed except Kyle-A245. Pushing back against the Covenant, the team was able to establish an outpost along the outskirts of the city, called Little Rock Outpost. Operation: SUNRISE July 6th2558, Spartan Team Whiskey was deployed to strike at a new Covenant Outpost currently being built on Tamarin Island, a small island off the coast of San Andreas. After a short deployment, Whiskey reports the attack a failure as the Covenant force there was larger than expected. Ten days later, the Alpha Team was deployed along with the Hercules to finish what the corps started. Striking the Island in force, Tamarin Island was quickly recaptured and placed under UNSC command. Separatist Alliance On the 18thof July, Alpha Team and Mike Team lead a large attack force to retake San Andreas. Surrounded, the UNSC was surly done for if it was not for the assistance of traitors to the Covenant, the Separatist. The Separatist were a group of hundreds of Sangheili who rebelled against the Fleet of Regretful Redemption and joined the Swords of Sanghelios. The Alliance was lead by Field Marshal Uhze Nostrum and a Zealot Zaz 'Solok. After the alliance was made, the separatist base was placed under attack by the Loyalist. Ordering Alpha to escape, Roderick and Nostrum found a way to escape and reunite with the spartans almost six hours later. High Command The following day, Vixel's High Command Center was placed under siege by three CCS-Class Cruisers. In response, Alpha Team is deployed with Quebec Team. Breaking into the facility, Quebec Team fought their ways to the top floor and freed the High Council members and escorted them down outside for evac. Clearing a path, Alpha Team eliminated banshees whilst two pelicans came to take the spartans home. Just before the spartans could leave, he were forced to witness the glassing of dozens of civilians and innocents. In response to that assault, the UNSC and Separatist agreed and devised Operation: DOUBLE FRONT. Operation DOUBLE FRONT Launching a massive assault on the Regretful Redemption's last major hold on the city, Alpha Team, November and the Separatist Alliance launch a four front assault. Nostrum would lead the distraction whilst Alpha would slip in past enemy lines to strike the heart of the Covenant and Alpha-Zulu Corps would supply the air defense. Once entering the mining district, Alpha received word that a super nuke, able of leveling the whole city was nearby. Ordering Steven-A231, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 to continue their mission, Roderick-A207, Stewart-A210 and Edward-B234 headed for the nuke. Stoping the nuke with assistance from India Team, Alpha Team was able to complete their objective. But, a large portion of the city was decimated as an earthquake spawned to due a second nuke that went off. In response, Roderick orders the rest of the Separatist off world along with the Alpha-Zulu Corps, therefore, Stewart and the rest of the Spartans follow suit. Skirmish at Mekron City Two years after the Battle of San Andreas, New San Andreas had been built in its place. As the month of August began, an elite splitter group from the Regretful Redemption came and attacked New San Andreas. The battle was short lived and luckily, no civilian casualties. But in late August the same year, the group attacked Mekron City, the second mega city in the country Espoz. Alpha Team was deployed to Crimson Tide Base to deal with the threat. Pushing the Covenant back to a single LZ, Stewart was not holding back against the Covenant as he grabbed an elite by its mouth, throw it to the ground and proceeded to beat him mercilessly. After the battle, Stewart the upgraded his armor to a more powerful version to allow him to move even faster in the field. Vixel Rebellion Throughout 2564, the planet Vixel has had a major uproar of protest and local engagements with protestors but on February 19th, 2565 an UNSC comm station went dark. The UNSC Altman deployed Zulu Team to investigate with Roderick overseeing the whole operation. Within minutes, the spartans were engaged by rebel forces and by the end of the hour, Zulu Team was dead, the Vixel Rebellion had begun. Battle of the Behera Territory In the Republic of Gonan lies the Behera Territory, a massive range of mountains and deserts. By April 2565, the Vixel Rebellion had completely captured the territory and moved into the republic. In response, Alpha along with a mass deployment of marines and several UNSC ships were deployed to the area. Easily the UNSC began to reclaim its land when a rebel pilot dropped a havoc nuke into the area and killed thousands including Alpha Team member, Edward-B234. Pulling due to loss of forces and overwhelming numbers, the UNSC was forced to give up the Behera Territory. Battle for San Andreas and Battle of Chun Kin May 1st 2565, New San Andreas' shipyards were placed under attack by rebel forces. Unable to do anything, the rebels soon made their way into the park district and captured it. Setting up a defense network, it appeared that the Park District was the rebels for now. In October of the same year, Alpha Team was then deployed to Chun Kin with local militia groups to take down a small rebel cell in the country. Crushing the rebels easily, Alpha then returned to the Altman and then discovered the state of New San Andreas. On December 21st the rebellion moved into New San Andreas by attacking a tunnel system, Alpha Team is sent to stop them. After recapturing the Park District and the shipyards, the UNSC chased the rebellion out of New San Andreas from the Botanical Gardens. Battle of Mekron City Hills and Battle of the Southern Tribal Lands Deploying back to Mekron City, Alpha was sent to stop a small attack on the city by locating their bunker and arresting or killing the rebels. Interrogating some of the rebels they arrested, Alpha Team learns the names of the leaders of Vixel Rebellion. One such leader was the general, Matthew Cross, thus November Team was deployed to the Southern Tribal Lands. Early, Cross was engaged by Spartan Team Tango a few months prior with two dead spartans. Taking out the Command A year after the rebellion invaded New San Andreas, the rebellion has then attacked Sector 27, right by the capital, New Century, Stellic, Vixel Benjamin-B300 birth place. Sometime in September 2566, Sierra Team assassinated General John Scrapper in the Southern Tribal Lands. Six days later, General Cross was arrested by November Team but on Michael-G470 returned. Only two days later, New Century was placed under siege and the Corps was deployed. Roderick and Alpha Team were sent to the Kalos Nature Reserve to clear the far west front. Later, Alpha was sent into the city to protect the bridge to the space elevator. There, Roderick and Alpha stayed until they were redeployed to the Appatos Mountains to arrest ex Admiral Stanford Doland, the team was successful. Returning to New Century, Alpha's pelican was shot down by rebel forces, but luckily all the spartans including Doland survived. Forced to escort the prisoner to the UNSC Central Hub, Roderick was more determined to destroy the AA's in the area. Entrusting Doland's protect to Steven and the rest of Alpha, Roderick then headed for the AA's. Climbing up a 104 story tall building, Roderick was able to destroy the AA's and open a hole for UNSC Navy to attack. Lighting a flair, Roderick had nothing to do besides wait and provide cover fire for UNSC forces on the ground. Returning to Alpha on the 5th of January 2567, Roderick learned that only two more leaders existed, General Thomas Montesquieu and Supreme General Connor Stewart. Nearly twenty days later, the rebellion finally stop their siege on New Century. The Siege lasted for five months and three days. Finale Alpha Team was then deployed to capture General Montesquieu. Landing in the Chun Kin mountains, Alpha Team went to work and killed all of Thomas' men. Steven-A231, not wasting anytime, began to fight the general hand-to-hand with both combatants holding their own against the other. Unfortunately, it was Montesquieu who gained the upper hand and captured Steven, holding him at gun point whilst Alpha Team aimed for the rebel. Knowing he lost, Thomas pulled the trigger, killing the spartan and Roderick's best friend. Alpha Team made the arrest but with protest from Roderick. Constantly interrogating the general, both Elizabeth and James were called in to interrogate Thomas and received the information needed to end the rebellion, the location of Connor Stewart. Alpha Team along with an ODST platoon were deployed Azod and attacked the rebel base, with Stewart still inside. Within minutes, Connor was arrested, but not before he assassinated Stewart-A210 of Alpha Team. The Rebellion had ended but with the deaths of half of Alpha Team Psych-Interviews Personality Stewart has shown to be a quit passive, comedic and rash spartan during his days in basic training as a young Spartan-III. His passive nature is most likely a direct result from his beatings as a child, but as training moved on, Stewart became more aggressive and more anxious for a blood bath. Stewart also soon developed some violent tendencies, but he got his aggression out upon the Covenant and those who threatened him. Stewart, being the youngest member of Tiger Team, when it first formed, tried and annoyed Steven to the point where the two fought, giving Stewart his trademarked scars on his nose. After augmentations, Stewart became very passive to humans but when Covenant were involved, Stewart did not hold back. Stewart was described as an artist with heavy weapons and did not disappoint, as he would destroy everything that was not human in origin. However, Stewart's comedic side somehow survived the brutal spartan training and gave the team some much needed joy in battle. Most of the time it was quick remarks, but somehow he remembered a joke from 2538 and brought it up in 2552, making Stewart also having a great memory even without an AI. Stewart's bad side however would show during interrogations and whenever a teammate was injured or killed. However, Stewart was able to hold back his rage and aggression even after the death of Steven-A231 by Thomas Montesquieu even with Roderick-A207 wanting to kill him. But through his years as a soldier, so mental disorders have developed with Stewart such as fear of loss and depression. His fear of loss strains from when he lost his sister and nephew in the along with his depression the same way. Stewart has also had to deal with the highly classified operations he was sometimes deployed on without his team. Stewart has stated that " I hate classified operations, they make you lie to everyone." Physical Appearance Stewart was easily identified by his large build and very vivid facial scars around his eyes and on his nose. Stewart was also known for being the muscle of Alpha Team as his own physical strength rivaled that of . Like many other spartans, Stewart had and whore different variants of armor throughout his military career. His first set of armor was blue and black and he entailed it "Brutus" armor, after the was a green and gray suit dubbed "War Hero". Though Stewart liked the Black and Blue Brutus Armor (as they were his favorite colors) he used "War Hero" for tactical purposes in the field. Stewart was also known for his unique military facial and head features. Unlike many spartans, Stewart did not shave his head and enjoyed growing his hair out to make himself feel more human. While out in public, Stewart would also cover up his scars and wounds. He did so not to protect his own image but the image of the Spartan-III's as the public would see the IV's as weak and useless. Relationships Alpha Team Roderick-A207 Roderick's other brother in arms, Stewart and Roderick were known for having a strong, younger brother type bond, with Stewart being the youngest member of the original Alpha Team. Roderick was known to be a beacon for hope for Stewart and was his source of inspiration. Roderick also looked to Stewart to continue out most of his plans and some of his major strategy. Steven-A231 Stewart and Steven's relationship has been described as a rocky adventure. Due to Stewart's over-the-top nature and very social, Steven started out not caring all that much about Stewart and thought very little of him. However, as time progressed, they began to work well together and constantly played off each other as part of their new stable relationship. Though the two would but heads with Stewart trying to "lighten the mood" always. As the two aged, they continued to work together with much adoration and trust in each other's abilities. During the Vixel Rebellion, the two truly tested themselves and their trust and soon payed it all off during the last year of the conflict. After Steven's death, Stewart was constantly on edge and thus was highly defensive towards his unit. James-A208 Stewart and James were known to hold a stable working relationship with each other, as Stewart would endlessly value James' tactical and intellectual prowess while James would respect Stewart's protective nature and strength on the battlefield. James Stewart and Captain Avery were also known for being abide card players, often betting on Which colony they would go to next as both kept up to date on Covenant invasions and fronts using hacked UNSC comms much to the rest of the team's dismay. Both are also known to help each other through their depressions as the two view themselves as no less than brothers living in a cruel world. They both also support very care free and lax tones and are usually the jokers of the team. Elizabeth-A221 Elizabeth and Stewart are known to support a strong brother-sister type bond. Stewart always looked out for Elizabeth mostly due to his own relationship with his sister, Cassandra, and as a result is very protective of her. Elizabeth, like James, values Stewart's strength on the battlefield and views him as a much more experience warrior then she is. Edward-B234 Edward and Stewart were known to be on rather rocky conditions when it came to group unity and willingness to work together. Stewart did try his best to look after Edward and to keep him in line, but normally this would go through with no avail as Edward was very rebellious and cared little for group work and focused more on killing Covenant. This did not stop Stewart from taking him on some black-ops and other missions together. It was because of this that Stewart seemed to have the closets bond to Edward and was most saddened by his death. James T. Avery Being Stewart's commanding officer, James was known to show great respect towards Stewart and vis versa. James was also known for joining Stewart and James-A208's poker games and placing large enough bets to make the spartans uneasy. However, the two were known to work well with one another and enjoyed each other's company and input on situations. Benjamin-B300 Stewart and Benjy were known for having a good friendship during the war and supported one another again and again during their deployments. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest. Drones: 27 Hunters: 44 Jackals: 158 Brutes: 997 Grunts: 1,677 Elites: 1,937 Humans: 1,982 Total: 6,822 Kills (2536-2567). Category:Alpha Company Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:BEN THE BESTverse